The present invention generally relates to an assembly for positioning an optical element and, in particular, relates to such an assembly which is stable, both mechanically and thermally, precise and easy to adjust.
Present technology can produce, without undue difficulties, extremely flat optical surfaces. As a result, the state of many arts has been clearly advanced. In furtherance of this advancement much emphasis is presently placed on the mounting and alignment of optical elements. Some of the major considerations facing an optical system designer include; the accuracy of angular adjustment; the degree of angular resolution; the thermal and mechanical stability; the range of adjustments and the ease of making an adjustment, to name just a few.
One particular application in which all of these considerations must be accomodated is a Fourier Transform Infrared (FT/IR) spectrophotometer. The optical alignment and stability of an FT/IR is quite critical; for example, because the basis of operation depends on the formation of interferometric patterns. Hence, the elements involved in splitting and recombination of the light beam must be very accurately aligned and must remain aligned or unacceptable inaccuracies, even sample misidentification, will result. Further, every other optical element upon which the recombined beam impinges must be accurately aligned and remain aligned for the same reasons.